


i see you in my dreams

by Anichibi



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, M/M, Nightmares, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anichibi/pseuds/Anichibi





	i see you in my dreams

My mind seemed foggier than it usually did in the TV world, and the stench of blood was too strong to ignore. Every part of my body felt weak, like they had become lead weights. But the voice coming in my ears sounded pained and familiar, and that was something I couldn't ignore no matter how hard I'd try. Whoever it was was calling out to me for reasons I couldn't identify. When the fog in my head cleared, the voice became identifiable, and I scrambled to my feet. "Partner?! Hey, where are you?! I'll get to you as fast as I can!" Easier said than done, it seemed. Of course the fog here wouldn't clear with the fog in my own head.

Finding my partner wouldn't be as easy as I'd like. The only thing I had to go on were his pained grunts and weak cries for help. I was hoping badly that this was just a dream, but it felt way too real for me to believe that. The tightness in my chest was near unbearable. What the hell happened? Why did he sound so weak and hurt? What state would he be in when I found him? Those thoughts terrified me more than anything, but finding my partner was more pressing than whatever fears were clouding my mind.

At some point, those weak cries stopped, and my fear skyrocketed. I had nothing to follow. I could only hope he didn't... No, no thinking like that. He's fine. Probably a little beat up, but fine nonetheless. That's what I kept telling myself as I searched in the fog.

Nothing could prepare me for what I'd see when I managed to find my partner. He was face down on the ground, a pool of blood growing steadily around him. There were a couple cuts and scrapes from what I could see, but he couldn't be losing so much blood from a few cuts, right? "Partner! Hey, say something!" I got down next to him, and I could feel the blood soaking into my pants. That didn't matter. Making sure my partner was at least still alive was my top priority. I carefully rolled him onto his back, seeing the large gash in his stomach that was most definitely the cause of all this blood loss. All I could really do was hold him carefully till some help arrived.

"Yosuke..? Ah, sorry you have to see me like this..." His voice was so weak, so strained as blood trailed from his mouth. It felt like someone sucker punched me in the gut.

"I'm so glad you're alive..." Was I crying now? The blurriness of my vision confirmed that, yes, I was crying. I felt a shaky, oddly cold hand brush my cheek. I couldn't see it, but I knew my partner had that concerned face he had whenever one of us was hurt or upset. God, I'm pathetic. He's here bleeding out, and yet he's the one trying to comfort me. "I'm sorry I couldn't-" a sob cut me off. My throat tightened so much that even breathing felt painful.

"It's alright... At least you're okay..." Gee, sure didn't feel like it. Still, I kept any sarcastic comments to myself. Now wasn't the time for those.

My eyes were screwed shut, and I didn't want to open them. I didn't want to see the blood still flowing from his injuries, didn't want to see the sad look he was definitely giving me, didn't want to see anything. I hadn't noticed before, but the smell of blood was stronger than it had ever been. It was sickening. This couldn't be a dream, definitely not. It all felt too real. Too damn real.

"Yosuke, everything's fine. I'll be okay. Alright, partner?" Please, stop trying to comfort me, it's only making things worse. I can't stop crying anymore. It hurts. My chest hurts. I know he wants me to stop crying, but I can't. It's too much for me to handle.

Everything I tried to say came out as a blubbering mess, and the small part of me still hoping for all this to be some twisted dream was practically shrieking in my ears. I was crying so much that, when I finally did open my eyes, it was hard to see my partner's face go soft before his eyes shut, and his head fall against my arm. His breathing was starting to slow, and I was starting to panic. "Partner, hey! Wake up! Please, don't go to sleep! Please! You can't-" I was yelling. I was crying. I was covered in blood that wasn't even mine. I was a complete mess. His breathing stopped completely, and what little warmth he had radiated was gone. Dammit, please, this can't be real, this can't be right, this can't be-

I woke up.

I woke up gasping and shaking. My hands were clamy, and I felt something hot running down my face. Tears. I was crying. But, there was no blood. There was no fog. There was no Yu laying lifeless in my arms. I would've laughed if it didn't feel so real to me. It took a minute to realize I wasn't at home. It took another to notice the small movement next to me. And it took everything I had to not cry of relief when I heard Yu speak. "Yosuke?"

"I'm alright. Sorry for waking you. Go back to sleep." I breathed out a shaky breath as I laid down.

"You don't sound alright. What's wrong? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Arms encircled my waist. Warmth pressed against my back. He was so warm, so welcoming. I felt safe. I couldn't keep the dam up anymore. I started crying. Yu didn't say a word. He only hugged me tighter as I started curling up. I made to turn over, and he let me. I was shaking still, and Yu held me tight against his chest to try and help. He really was doing everything he could. I buried my face in his chest and my hands clung to the clothes on his back. He started running his fingers through my hair. It was oddly calming, and I could feel myself relax. I never noticed he had been whispering in my ear the whole time until now. "I'm right here for you. Let it all out. It's okay, Yosuke."

His affectionate comforting soon calmed me enough to stop crying. I felt tired. But, what if I had that dream again? Seeing Yu die twice in one night, even if it was a dream, was something I wouldn't be able to bare. And it felt so _real_ , too. It was almost scary how realistic my mind made it.

"You okay now, Partner?" Yu asked. Under any other circumstances, I would've been soaring up on cloud nine when he called me partner, but right now I was too tired and emotionally drained for it.

"Thank you. I really needed that." That was probably more contact than we'd ever made in our few months of dating, and it helped my brain register the fact that Yu was _alive_ and not dead somewhere in the TV world. When I looked up, Yu was giving me a rare smile, one that he seemed to only have reserved for me. Speaking of the TV world...

"Hey, Partner? Could we... not go into the TV today? I mean, I know we weren't planning on it, but still. I'm... I'm just scared of losing you."

"Of course. And don't worry, I'm not planning on dying anytime soon." His hand was combing through my hair again. Did he pick up on my exhaustion? If he did, he must've also picked up on how quickly I calmed down when he did this earlier. "Now get some sleep, Yosuke. I love you." A warm hand tilted my head up and a quick kiss was planted on my forehead. When my eyes shut of their own accord, I had a smile on my face and had Yu's warmth enveloping me on every side. Nothing could've been more calming.


End file.
